indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Winds of Change
}} Winds of Change is the nineteenth film in The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. It was edited together from two episodes of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: "Paris, May 1919" and the unaired episode "Princeton, 1919" (parts of which originally appeared in the broadcast version of "Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father.") Publisher's summary Indiana Jones is working as a translator at the Paris Peace Conference, the historic gathering of nations presided over by George Clemenceau, Premiere of France, Lloyd George, Prime Minister of Britain, and Woodrow Wilson, President of the U.S. Wilson's idealistic vision of "14 points" toward a future without war, and a world guided through conflicts by a League of Nation falters against the realities of diplomacy, as concessions after concessions are made. Indy meets up again with his friend T.E. Lawrence, and while the two catch up after months on military assignment, the pragmatic insights offered by Arnold Toynbee and Gertrude Bell cause their idealism to start to waver. Toynbee prophetically warns that the ferocity of the French and the debilitating demands placed on the Germans will only be cause for a future world war. Disheartened to see the mistakes of the old world repeated in Europe, Indy returns to the U.S. On the steamer trip across the Atlantic, he meets and courts a beautiful young New York aristocratic named Amy. Back in Princeton, Indy takes a summer job helping Professor Robert Goddard, a scientific genius determined to cast aside preconceived notions of altitude calculations and rocketry to envision a future where mankind can break gravity's bonds and leave the Earth. Not everyone can be so forward thinking, though. Indy again sees the ugliness of racism as he takes his good friend, Paul Robeson, into New York to meet Amy and runs afoul of small-minded thugs who have trouble seeing whites and colored people socializing together. Compounding Indy's frustrations is the frosty reception his father gives him when, after four long years of war, they are finally reunited. The elder Jones still treats Indy as a child and refuses to listen to his worldly insights gained from his experiences abroad, which leads to a volcanic confrontation between father and son which sets them on separate paths, not to cross again for almost twenty years. Appearances Cast *Indiana Jones .... Sean Patrick Flanery *Henry Jones .... Lloyd Owen *Georges Clemenceau .... Cyril Cusack *Gertrude Bell .... Anna Massey *Arnold Toynbee .... Michael Maloney *T. E. Lawrence .... Douglas Henshall *Ho Chi Minh .... Alec Mapa *David Lloyd George .... Michael Kitchen *Woodrow Wilson .... Josef Sommer *Brockdorff .... Jeroen Krabbe *Amy Wharton .... Brooke Langton *Paul Robeson .... Kevin Jackson *Prof. Robert Goddard .... Stephen Michael Ayers *King Feisal .... Anthony Zaki *Keating .... Denis O'Hare *Jurgen .... Kai Wiesinger *Italian Diplomat .... Sorgato Avelino *Wilson's Advisor .... Vavra Bohumil *British Diplomat .... Kindl Jiri *Orlando .... Otamar Vapenik *Bertin .... Vaclav Vodak *Dr. Bell .... Jirí Valenta *Japanese Premier .... Tsukuhara *Colonel House .... Ladislav Stanek *Muller .... Ota Filip *French Wiretapper .... Vít Pesina *German Delegate .... Preucil *German Delegate .... Policansky *German Delegate .... Bohumil Macho *German Delegate .... Jiri Gurlich *Mrs. Wharton .... Mary Lucy Bivins *Vietnamese Delegate .... S. T. Tam *Pan Pipe Player .... Nikos Tssachiridis *Militia Man 2 .... Alan Fordham Other characters *Annie *Butch *Butch II *Charlie *Daly *Gaston *Joe *Anna Mary Jones *Mabel *Percy McCallum *Edward Stratemeyer *Nancy Stratemeyer *Thomas Wharton *Jules Verne *H. G. Wells *Wilhelm II Locations *France **Paris ***Versailles *USA **New Jersey ***Princeton DVD Release The film was released on DVD in 2008 as part of the Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Three, The Years of Change (Disc 3). Disc 4 contains six companion historical documentaries. DVD Chapters Companion Historical Documentaries *''Woodrow Wilson - American Idealist'' *''Gertrude Bell - Iraq's Uncrowned Queen'' *''Ho Chi Minh - The Price of Freedom'' *''Paul Robeson - Scandalize My Name'' *''Robert Goddard - Mr. Rocket Science'' *''The Best Intentions - The Paris Peace Conference and the Treaty of Versailles'' External links * * * *The Winds of Change Education Resources and Lesson Plans at IndyInTheClassroom.com 19